


Permanently Disbanded

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [92]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Epistolary, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Canonical Character(s), Season/Series 06, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Set during the Season 6 episode Seeing Red.Warren referred to himself, Andrew and Jonathan as the Trio.An odd name, that one,Yami thought, as he’d also heard of the other names: the Nerd Troika, the Nerd Herd and the Empire of the Nerds (according to the Scoobies).Now, the Trio was permanently disbanded; thanks to Yami’s efforts, they would never get the chance-slash-opportunity to take over Sunnydale (or even cause a lot of headaches for Buffy, her little sister Dawn and her friends, for that matter).
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1





	1. Kidnapping the Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Anyssia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyssia/pseuds/Anyssia). Log in to view. 



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) I hope you’re all doing great with your stories (or getting over your writer’s block). Well, here’s a brand-new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story that I cooked up one day. It’s Alternate Universe, and it’s set during the really neat and very inspiring Season 6 episode Seeing Red as well. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Permanently Disbanded**

His cerise eyes gleaming and his bone-white fangs glowing, Yami smiled as he examined Warren Mears, who was currently glaring at him with his brown eyes narrowed while chained to the wall by the wrists in Yami’s mansion.

Yami had abducted Warren while he’d been about to put his plan of robbing an amusement park into action that night, along with Buffy Summers’ fellow Sunnydale High classmate Jonathan Levinson, and Tucker Wells’ younger brother Andrew.

Warren referred to himself, Andrew and Jonathan as the Trio. _An odd name, that one,_ Yami thought, as he’d also heard of the other names: the Nerd Troika, the Nerd Herd and the Empire of the Nerds (according to the Scoobies). Now, the Trio was permanently disbanded; thanks to Yami’s efforts, they would never get the chance-slash-opportunity to take over Sunnydale (or even cause a lot of headaches for Buffy, her little sister Dawn and her friends, for that matter).

At the moment, Jonathan was asleep under the covers in Yami’s bed; Yami felt that abducting Jonathan was a good idea instead of leaving him behind at the amusement park.

The same also went for Andrew; Yami had learned beforehand that Tucker’s younger brother desired — and was desperate for — love and affection, and decided to use that to his advantage. Of course, it was quite easy to put Andrew under Yami’s spell; when Yami suggested that Andrew look into his eyes, Andrew did exactly that. And at that very moment, Andrew was under the trance that Yami had put him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Antithesis of Every Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren and Yami engage in a battle of words (kind of)..

Pulling himself out of those thoughts, Yami then looked at Warren, his crimson gaze locked onto Warren’s angry chocolate eyes.

Deep down, beneath the mask of anger and bravado that he would hide behind, Warren was scared. Something — a hunch, maybe — was telling him that Yami wasn’t someone to mess with, and that he wasn’t at all like those demonic Hellmouth vampires in Sunnydale either. Just as Dracula did, Yami only had the human face and perpetual fangs; he was definitely the antithesis of the Hellmouth vampires.

“Untie me,” Warren growled, “and I’ll show you how badly I desire to pull out a wooden stake and drive it right through your heart!”

Yami smiled and shook his head. “Oh, I don’t think so, Warren. You see, I share something in common with the infamous Count Dracula, whom I know even you have heard about. Basically, if any Slayer — and especially if it was a male Slayer who had been called by the Powers That Be — attempted to destroy us that way, we can materialize and come back to life after being staked.”

Warren snarled and bared his teeth at Yami, as though daring him to come closer so he could bite. “I’d probably prefer you be the one to scream, Your Majesty,” Warren snapped.

However, Warren’s anger soon faded a little when he saw that his words didn’t exactly have the desired effect on Yami. Yami stayed where he was, although a frown replaced the smile on Yami’s visage.

“Actually, Warren, you cheeky brat,” Yami replied, “to be honest, I would prefer that you were the one to do that for me.”

Hearing the words “cheeky brat” made Warren blink in surprise; it was obvious he’d never been called that before. And that was saying something there. However, deep down, Warren had to admit that being called a ‘cheeky brat’ was a little bit better than ‘geek’ or ‘nerd’ (along with Jonathan and Andrew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. A Letter to Yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami receives a letter from Buffy..

_Dear Yami,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well. I know I kind of am, myself. Of course, my sister Dawn, my friends the Scoobies and I haven’t exactly seen or heard where Warren and the Nerd Herd are now. To be honest, we haven’t seen them for days. Where are they, Yami? Do you know where they are? If you do, please let me know in your reply back to me; I’d sure appreciate it._

**_~Sincerely,_**  
**_Buffy Summers_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Yami’s Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy receives Yami’s reply to her letter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth and final chapter. I send my thanks to all who read and left kudos and feedback.. :)

_My dearest Buffy,_

_I am doing quite well, just so you know. And as for the Trio, let’s just say that I got a hold of them and took them to my castle, so I could save you the trouble of taking them down yourself. (I hope you don’t mind, of course.)_

_The good news is, I’ve taken Jonathan and Andrew with me to Egypt, so they can get a much-needed vacation._

_As for Warren Mears, you won’t have to worry about him giving you headaches anymore, Buffy. I’ve taken him out… permanently, of course. (That means I drained him of his blood; however, I didn’t sire him, as I have no need for a vampire version of Warren on my hands at all.)_

_Tell Dawn and the Scoobies that I send them my best wishes._

**~Sincerely,  
Yami Yugi**

* * *

As she read the letter, Buffy smiled a bit sadly; she knew she’d probably miss Jonathan and Andrew, but she knew that getting them out of Sunnydale was for the best.

As for Warren Mears, however, he was one person whose demise she didn’t plan to mourn anyway. After all, he’d caused her, Dawn and her friends so many headaches; it was only fair that he died at Yami’s fangs, of course.

 _Served him right — the idiot,_ she thought, mentally shaking her head.

But at least Jonathan and Andrew were safe in Egypt. And to Buffy, that was all that mattered for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
